El mejor accidente de mi vida
by IsabellaVulturiCullenValenzuel
Summary: Un día común para ella hasta que su distracción y torpeza hacen de las suyas y provocá el mejor accidente de su vida. One Shot, es primera historia espero que les guste.


El mejor accidente de mi vida

Maldito despertador, maldita universidad. Debería levantarme porque si no llegaría tarde a la universidad y no quería eso, estudio literatura en Seattle pero nací en Forks. Me encanta escribir es mi pasión desde que tengo memoria. Después de levantarme me metí a bañar, estaba lista en 20 minutos me puse unos jeans, una camisa blanca y mis converse negras preferidas.

Iba camino a tomar un café, y pensar que hace unos meses estaba en Forks con Jacob, mi hermano mayor, disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones antes de que el empezará su último año de Ingeniería en Mecánica y yo antes de empezar a estudiar literatura. Lastimosamente Jacob estudia en Inglaterra, así que lo veo muy poco, iba tan distraída pensando en cuando volvería a ver a Jacob que no me di cuenta que había una persona en frente mío, hasta que caímos al suelo juntos. Mierda eso dolió.

-Mierda- dijo una voz varonil muy sexy.

Intente ver la cara de la persona de quien caí encima pero mi pelo no me dejaba, cuando logre quitarme el pelo de la cara vi a un muy hermoso dios griego, tenía un pelo cobrizo despeinado pero a la vez sexy, unos ojos esmeraldas preciosos, un poco de barba y esos labios perfectos y carnosos que demandaban comerlos. Alto Bella respira o terminaras pagando las consecuencias _que consecuencias ni que nada, esos labios están para comérselos_ me decía una parte de mi cerebro, en lugar de lo que mi subconsciente gritaba hice lado a mi lado incoherente e intente pararme pero unas manos me tenían agarrada por la espalda baja, le iba hablar al dios griego pero me quede embelesada con unas sexis esmeraldas que me estaban comiendo con la mirada también que hizo que me sonrojara, el dios griego me sonrió de una manera que me producía una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo e hizo que me sonrojara mas-aunque no creí que fuera posible- y que le devolviera la sonrisa gustosa, no podía apartar la vista de él. Una persona resonó su garganta haciendo que el dios griego apartara su mirada de mis ojos y rompiendo una burbuja que habíamos creado.

Quise matar a esa persona por interrumpir que no veía que estábamos ocupados.

-te podrías parar, por favor- pidió amablemente y con una voz que hacía que me temblara el cuerpo.

-sí pero tú no me dejas- le respondí unos segundos después. Al principio no había entendido, luego se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban en mi espalda baja. Lastimosamente quito sus manos muy rápido para mi gusto.

-lo siento- dijo el dios griego al pararse. Me sentí como si una parte de mi se hubiera ido.

-no hay pena- le respondí- al contrario yo te debo una disculpa fue mi culpa que nos cayéramos.-le dije al pararme.

-No tengas pena, yo también estaba distraído.-se explico – Me llamó Edward Cullen- se presento ofreciéndome su mano la cual estreche gustosa y al tocarla sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo e hizo que apartara la mano, pero igual le respondí- Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella-me presente.

Al ver de frente a Edward me di cuenta que era muy alto, se notaba que hacia ejercicio, llevaba un suéter color azul, unos pantalones y unos converse.

Otra vez volvieron a carraspear su garganta y me volteé para ver la persona. Eran dos hombres, uno era gigante, tenía una sonrisa en la cara que hacía que se le marcaran los hoyuelos y que se viera infantil, el pelo negro rizado, unos ojos verdes, unos músculos muy grandes para mi gusto se me imaginaba entre Jacob o un oso, lo más probable las 2. Llevaba un suéter también pero en gris, jeans y tenis. El otro era también alto pero no tanto como el que parecía oso, fornido, pelo rubio y unos ojos azules. Iba vestido con una camisa color negra, jeans y tenis.

-y él prefiere que le digan Eddie- me dijo el que parecía oso.

-no y mejor cállate- le dijo Edward – ellos son Emmett Cullen- dijo señalando al oso- y el es Jasper Whitlock- dijo señalando al rubio. – Y ella es Bella- dijo al presentarme.

-mucho gusto-dije al estrechar la mano de Jasper.

-igualmente- me respondió.

Iba estrecharle la mano a Emmett pero el tuvo otra idea. Me dio un muy fuerte abrazó de oso haciendo que sacará todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

-E…mme…tt…no…res…pi…ro- intente decirle.

-Emmett bájala no respira- dijo un Edward enojado.

-Hey no es mi culpa que estos brazotes no midan su fuerza- dijo mostrando y besando sus gigantes brazos.

-gracias- le dije a Edward cuando recupere el aire.

-no te disculpes-me respondió- no es culpa tuya que este estúpido no mida su fuerza- dijo mirando a Emmett.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos pero me que ir- dije al ver la hora- y perdón por botarte- añadí al ver a Edward.-Adiós chicos, espero verlos otra vez- dije. Iba a darme la vuelta cuando unas manos me agarraron y me produjeron una corriente eléctrica

-¿A dónde vas? Te llevamos- dijo señalando un Volvo que estaba cruzando la calle.

-no tengan pe-intente decir pero fui interrumpida

-es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de que este baboso por poco te asfixia- dijo Jasper mirando a Emmett.

-no es eso, es que me quede de reunir con unas amigas en la cafetería que está cruzando la calle- dije señalando la cafetería.

-entonces te acomp-intento decir Edward pero fue interrumpido por una voz.

-¡ISABELLA!- gritó una voz muy conocida para mí.

-mierda- dije al mirar a las personas que estaban cruzando la calle. Alice cruzo la calle acompañada de Rosalie. Alice es una persona pequeña, tiene el pelo negro corto y unas puntas que van en todas las direcciones, unos ojos color miel, vestía un conjunto de ropa a juego y tacones, Alice parece un duende muy hiperactivo. Rosalie es alta con una piel perfecta, una melena rubia, un cuerpo perfecto y escultural, ojos verdes, vestía unos jeans apretados, tacones y una blusa a juego.

-Isabella Marie Swan llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote- dijo la duende enojada

- lo siento pero tuve un accidente en el camino- le respondí a Alice. Después de contarles el accidente las presente.

-Chicas ellos son Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen y Jasper Whitlock- dije señalándolos respectivamente- y chicos ellas son Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale-dije al presentarlas.

Luego de eso Edward saludó a las chicas y se me quedó viendo fijamente, el muy cochino estaba haciendo que me sonrojara muy fuerte. Alice saludó a los demás pero le prestó mucha atención a Jasper y viceversa igual con Rose solo que ella con Emmett.

Pero a mí todavía me quedaba sentido común para recordar que llegaría tarde a clases.

-chicas si no se recuerdan tenemos que llegar a la universidad- les dije a Rose y Alice.

-mjm- me respondió Alice

-mmmm- me respondió Rose.

Mierda llegare tarde porque no tengo carro propio ¿Por qué?

-si quieres te llevo- se ofreció Edward.

-gracias pero Jasper y Emmett-le pregunte a Edward.

-se pueden ir en sus carros- dijo señalándolos

-bueno, gracias-le respondí-Chicas me voy a ir con Edward ya que ustedes están entretenidas comiéndose con la mirada-dije dirigiéndome a Rose y Alice.

-sí, claro que te vayas bien- me dijo Rose.

-bueno, nosotros nos quedaremos con Emmett y Jasper- dijo Alice.

-ok pero saben que mejor consíganse un cuarto- grité cuando iba cruzando la calle acompañada del sexy dios griego perdón digo Edward.

Por primera vez vi a Rose y Alice sonrojadas en todo el tiempo que llevamos de amigas. Al llegar al volvo Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-gracias- dije por su caballerosidad.

-es un placer bella dama- me respondió y por 5 vez en el día hizo que me sonrojara.

Luego de subirme al carro, Edward corrió para el otro lado. Empezó a conducir muy tranquilamente. Le dije a que universidad debía llevarme

-¿qué estudias?- me atreví a preguntar

-medicina- dijo orgulloso-¿y tú?- me preguntó

-literatura-le respondí con el mismo orgullo. Después de eso Edward empezó a hacer preguntas al azar y viceversa hasta que llegamos a la universidad. Iba a darle las gracias pero el salió corriendo, eso me desilusionó. Iba abrir mi puerta cuando siento que otra persona la abre. Por suerte era Edward, luego de bajarme iba darle las gracias pero mi torpeza apareció mágicamente e hizo que resbalara, estaba esperando el dolor pero nunca llegó en lugar de eso sentí unos brazos muy fuertes que me sujetaban. Le intente agradecer pero me quede viendo sus hermosos y preciosos labios que pedían a gritos a que los comiera, levanté la mirada para ver sus ojos y vi que el también estaba viendo mis labios, empezamos a cercarnos, estábamos a centímetro podía sentir su aliento y por Dios que maravilloso aliento. Solo que levantará un poco mi cabeza y uniríamos nuestro labios y lo hice. Al principio fue un roce que produjo descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, pero luego fue uniendo más nuestros labios hasta que ya no teníamos oxígeno, nos separamos lentamente para tomar aire pero solo lo suficiente para empezar con otro beso pero este más feroz que el anterior, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar el cual cedí muy gustosa cuando se unió con la mía sentí que estaba en el cielo, empezamos una lucha hasta que necesitamos respirar pero esta vez antes de separarnos por completó me dio un casto beso.

-whoah- fue lo primero que dijo Edward- se supone que me debería disculpar por haberte besado pero no puedo- me dijo

-pues no lo hagas porque yo no lo hare- dije sonriéndole – me gusto – complete

-igual a mí- dijo Edward- pero antes quiero conocerte bien y luego te pediré si quieres ser mi novia- termino con una sonrisa

-perfecto-dije con una sonrisa- entonces mientras más rápido nos conozcamos mejor-le dije

-sí, así que el viernes paso por ti para tener una cita- me aseguro Edward.

-ok, ten este es mi número y mi dirección- le respondí

-perfecto, pero empecemos lo de conocernos hasta el viernes porque quiero despedirme de esos sexis labios- me dijo Edward

-por supuesto, estoy totalmente de acuerdo- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Edward puso sus manos en mi cadera y yo en su cuello, nos empezó a unir hasta que empezó de nuevo nuestra lucha pero este empezó lento y empezó a subir de tono, el tenía sus manos sujetas en mi espalda baja mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, lastimosamente nos tuvimos que separar por respirar pero está vez yo tome la iniciativa, empecé el beso pero más feroz que los anteriores, luego que termináramos ese beso, nos despedimos pero él se despidió de mi con un casto beso.

Después de que se fue corrí a mi clase pero con el pensamiento de que faltaban 3 días para volver a verlo. Por favor que pase rápido esos 3 días.

Ha pasado ya 1 mes desde que Edward y yo nos empezáramos a conocer y hoy tenemos otra cita, lo bueno que él me va a venir a traer al salir de la universidad. Edward no me ha querido decir a donde me va llevar dice que es sorpresa. Lo bueno es que estoy en la última clase antes de salir de este infierno y encontrarme con mi dios griego.

Ring ring

¡AL FIN! El bendito timbre por fin sonó. Salí corriendo al estacionamiento.

Al llegar Edward ya estaba esperándome para abrir mi puerta, siempre tan caballeroso, cuando llegue con él me recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-lastimosamente si cumplió su promesa-

-Hola hermosa-me saludó

-Hola guapo- le devolví el saludó- me puedes decir a donde vamos, por favor- le suplique por décima vez

-no-respondió-lo siento-dijo al ver mi cara, estaba empezándome a enojar- es sorpresa-

-tú sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-le contradije

-lo sé-me respondió-pero esta te gustará o me dejo de llamar Edward Cullen-me aseguro

-ya veremos-le contradije.

Edward empezó a conducir y cada vez que estábamos más lejos de la ciudad me ponía más ansiosa al pensar donde me podría llevar. Luego de unos 15 minutos estábamos muy lejos de la ciudad ya solo se veían árboles, me recordaba a Forks. Edward se estacionó enfrente de un sendero se bajó corriendo para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir, también bajo una canasta del sillón de atrás.

-vamos a ir por el sendero- le pregunté

-no-respondió tranquilo

-COMO QUE NO- le grite- sabes que yo soy torpe no puedo ni caminar en algo plano-le dije más tranquila

-para eso estoy yo, no dejare que te caigas-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, me ofreció su mano la cual dude en tomar pero sabía que si no lo tenía de la mano me iba a caer.

-vamos- dijo con entusiasmo.

Caminamos como unos 5 kilómetros hasta llegar a un prado hermoso llenó de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco tenue. Se podía oír a los pájaros cantando y a lo lejos se escuchaba el fluido del agua. Me quedé impresionada con lo hermoso que era la vista, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward me miraba fijamente y ahora yo a él, también estaba sonriendo.

-vamos, sentémonos-dijo al extender una manta en el centro del prado- que te gustaría comer- dijo señalando la canasta.

-una manzana y un jugo, por favor- le respondí con cariño.

Empezamos a comer tranquilos y nos preguntamos cómo no había ido en la semana. Hasta que terminamos nuestra comida y Edward carraspeó su garganta.

-Bella hemos esto conociéndonos por un mes y te hice una promesa el día que te conocí, la cual la quiero cumplir el día de hoy, porque me he dado cuenta eres una persona muy importante para mí-hizo una pausa- se supone que una persona no se puede enamorar tan rápido pero a mí no me importa porque yo me enamore de ti desde el día en el cual me botaste-bromeó- por eso hoy te preguntó: ¿Me harías el honorable favor de ser mi novia y en un futuro no muy lejano mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos?

Cuando termino de hablar yo ya estaba llorando a mares, no me puedo creer que él me haya dicho que me ama.

-Bella di algo por favor- pidió

-SÍ, CLARO QUE SI QUIERO- le dije con tanta emoción que tuve. Me tiré encima de él dando le besos-si-beso-claro-beso-que-beso-quiero. Edward empezó a besarme de manera tranquila uniendo nuestros lenguas que empezó a subir de tono para ese entonces Edward estaba acostado agarrándome de la cintura con sus manos y yo encima de él, jugando con su cabello. El aire nos empezó hacer falta y tuvimos que separarnos.

-Te amo Edward- le dije con todo el amor que quería demostrarle.

-Yo también te amo Bella- me dijo con tanto amor que iba a colapsar. Empezamos a unir nuestros labios pero este beso fue para demostrar lo que sentíamos por el otro. Estuvimos besándonos por mucho tiempo hasta que empezó anochecer decidimos irnos.

Después de empacar todo y llegar al auto Edward empezó a conducir camino a mi casa. Al llegar estuvimos besándonos otros 15 minutos.

Fue algo imposible poder separarme de Edward pero lo logre. Al entrar a mi casa me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tenía los labios hinchados.

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Edward y yo no hicimos novios, hace 2 años que vivimos juntos, conocí a Carlisle y Esme sus papás y él a los míos. Fue muy difícil que Charlie y Jacob pudieran aprobar a Edward y no le hicieran bromas ni comentarios pesados. Edward se graduará de medicina el siguiente año y yo de literatura me graduó este año. Hoy cumplimos 4 años de novios y 4 años con un mes desde que nos conocimos. Edward me tiene una sorpresa para nuestro aniversario. Yo le prepare una cena de aniversario y adornaré la casa con velas y rosas.

A las 8 en punto Edward entra por la puerta con un ramo de rosas hermosas. Viene de manera formal. Yo visto un vestido por elección de Alice, color azul según ella le gusta cómo se me ve unos tacones a juegos con el vestido, el pelo suelto y ligeramente maquillada.

-Hola preciosa-me dijo Edward besando mi cuello ya que estaba de espaldas, arreglando los últimos detalles de la comida.-Feliz aniversario-completo.

-Hola guapo-le respondí al voltearme y empezar a crear nuestra propia burbuja.

-Edward-lo intenté parar-la comida se va enfriar- le dije ente beso y beso.

-Mjm-me respondió todavía besándome

-Vamos a comer de ahí seguimos en lo que nos quedamos-le sugerí-te parece-le pregunte

-si ya que falta mi regalo-dijo emocionado.

-me podrías ayudar a pasar el vino en lo que yo sirvo la comida- le pedí.

-por supuesto preciosa-me dijo

Después de que Edward pasará el vino y sirviera la comida, nos dispusimos a cenar. Durante la comida le pregunte por su día en la universidad, me dijo que le había ido muy bien. Al terminar la comida él se ofreció a traer el postre y retirar los platos sucios. Cuando trajo el postre ya había servido otra copa de vino ya que se nos había acabado durante la cena. Edward puso el postre enfrente de mí y carraspeó su garganta para llamar mi atención que estaba puesta en el pastel.

-Bella llevamos saliendo 4 años de los cuales han sido los mejores de mi vida, el día en que te pedí que fueras mi novia te dije pregunté también si querías ser mi esposa en un futuro y por suerte le dijiste que si a todo lo que este tonto enamorado te propuso- dijo señalándose- por eso hoy quiero hacerlo formal- hizo una pausa para ponerse de rodillas y sacar una cajita de su bolsillo-por eso te pido Isabella Marie Swan me concederías el magnífico honor de ser mi esposa y la amante de toda mi vida- me preguntó Edward.

-Sí por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa Edward-le dije como pude con las lágrimas que tenía. Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, Edward me levantó de la silla, yo enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y agarrándome de su cabello. No me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a nuestra habitación hasta que sentí que caí encima de la cama. Edward me comía con la mirada y yo a él, nos empezamos a besar locamente, Edward ya había bajado el cierre de mi vestido y ahora me encontraba con mi lencería-elegida por Alice- mientras Edward se encontraba completamente vestido, llevé mis manos a su camisa desabrochándola, pase mis manos por su esculpido pecho hasta llegar al broche de su pantalón, cuando desabroche su pantalón baje de un tirón su pantalón y su bóxer liberando su gran erección. Aún me quedo asombrada por su tamaño, Edward empezó a besarme de manera ardiente para seguir besando mi cuello para luego ir besándome hasta llegar a mis senos, no me acuerdo a qué hora me quitó mi ropa interior pero estaba desnuda frente a él, Edward empezó suavemente a besarlo y morderlo.

-Edward-gemí

El ahora estaba besando el otro y pellizcando el otro. Eso hacía que gritará mucho su nombre.

-Edw…ard-gemía

Edward al terminar de besar mis senos siguió besando mi estómago hasta llegar a mi centro que estaba ya mojado. Edward acercó más a mi centro. Podía sentir su respiración. Edward separó los labios de mi vagina y le dio una lamida a mi sexo.

-EDWARD-hacía que gimiera pura vaca loca.

Edward no me prestó atención e introdujo un dedo en mi centro, empezó a bombear eso hacía que gritará su nombre, añadió otros 2 dedos y siguió bombeando más fuerte hasta llevarme al primer orgasmo de la noche.-Edward-gemía. Siguió bombeando pero más lento para prolongar la sensación de ahí saco sus dedos de mi centro y se los llevó a la boca.

-deliciosa-dijo al probarlo.

Edward se volvió a colocar en mi centro y empezó a lamer mi sexo, empezó a chupar mi clítoris mientras yo le agarraba el pelo y marcaba el ritmo.

-Edw…ard..más…rá…pi…do-pedí entre gemidos.

Edward chupó más fuerte mi clítoris e introdujo 3 dedos en mi centro.

-AAAAAA-grité y gemí- EDWARD- grité al llegar a mi segundo orgasmo.

Edward terminó de beber mis jugos y se separó de mi centro con una sonrisa, no me resistí y lo atraje para besarlo, Edward sabía a mis jugos y eso hacía que me excitará más.

-pervertida-me dijo Edward.

-Edward-le llamé entre besos.

-si?-me pregunto

-te necesito adentro-le dije-ahora-le exigí.

Edward al entender mi necesidad se posiciono y entro de una solo estocada haciendo que los 2 gritáramos. Edward empezó a moverse lento pero incremento un poco la velocidad.

-Más rápido Edward-le pedí.

Edward hizo caso y empezó a embestir más fuerte.

-Be…lla…eres…tan…es…tre…cha-gemía Edward.

-y tú tan grande-dije como pude.

Edward siguió embistiendo más fuerte haciendo que llegará más rápido a mi orgasmo.

-Edward me corro-le dije

-Córrete Bella- me dijo- Te amo-me dijo antes de dar una última estocada haciendo que los 2 llegáramos al clímax.

-EDWARD-grité al llegar a mi orgasmo.

-BELLA-gritó también Edward.

-te amo- le dije cuando recuperé la respiración.

-yo también de te amo mi preciosa prometida- dijo con tanto cariño.

Y hací seguimos durante toda la noche y mañana amándonos, siendo una sola persona.

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que Edward y yo nos comprometimos. Hoy es el día de nuestra boda, la ceremonia va ser en la mansión Cullen. Alice se encargó de todo incluyendo los invitados que por lo que veo son como 150 personas de las cuales yo solo conozco a los nevios a flor de piel y unas terribles ganas de vomitar_ ¿Qué pasa si Edward me planta en el altar? _Cállate, no me ayudas en nada, no es eso lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es si me caigo de camino al altar.

Alice y Rose me están ayudando con mi peinado y maquillaje. Pero las ganas de vomitar ganaban.

-Paren-fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Alice y Rose me gritaban para que les abriera la puerta mientras expulsaba todo mi desayuno –que en realidad fue muy poco- Después de sacar mi poco desayuno pude abrirles la puerta.

-¡BELLA!-gritaron al unísono-¿cómo te encuentras-dijo Alice un poco más bajo.

-No muy bien he estado vomitando desde hace 2 semanas pero ahora se están haciendo más frecuentes-hice una pausa para poder lavarme los dientes por suerte el maquillaje era contra agua- y no, no se lo he dicho a Edward-respondí al ver sus caras.

-Por qué no se lo has dicho- me pregunto una exasperada Rose.

-Porqué pensé que era por algo que había co…-empecé a hacer mis cuentas, al darme cuenta que hace más de 1 semana que no me venía mi período y yo siempre fui una persona regular.

-¿QUÉ?-me exigieron las dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

-Chicas-tomé una muy profunda respiración- Creo que estoy embarazada-fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de quedarme sorda.

-Aaaayyy-dijo una muy feliz Rose- Que bien voy a ser medio tía-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Les voy a comprar toda la ropa del mundo-dijo como raro la duende saltando.

-Alto, paren-necesitaba un poco de aire entre tanta locura- Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada realmente-les dije.

-Pues eso se puede arreglar- para variar la duende y sus macabras ideas y yo y mi estúpida bocota.

Alice se llevó a Rose a un lado para que no escuchara lo que planeaba la duende. Alice salió volando de la habitación mientras Rose regresaba a mi luciendo muy "normal".

-Rose ¿Porqué Alice salió volada de la habitación?-preguntó Esme que recién entraba por la puerta.

Rose se me quedó viendo como que pidiendo permiso para contarle, asentí, Esme merecía saberlo.

-Ven Esme te contaré solo que Bella no oiga lo que planeamos-dijo Rose muy malvada para mi propio bien. Después de que Rose le contará a Esme, ella salió corriendo a abrazarme y agradecerme por darle su primer nieto.

Rose siguió arreglando mi cabello hasta que un torbellino de pelo corto entró a la habitación y me entregó una bolsa.

-Ten, apúrate, así sabré si puedo comprar más ropa a montones- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Tuve que resignarme y me hice el test de embarazo, estuve un buen tiempo observando el resultado. Rose y Alice como vieron que no salía del baño empezaron a gritar y golpear la puerta, luego de 15 minutos pude abrirles la puerta.

-¿Qué dice?-fue Alice la primera en hablar.

No podía hablar, lo único que se me ocurrió fue entregarle el test, lastimosamente mis manos no llegaron a tiempo a mi oídos por el tremendo gritó que dieron las 3. Si aunque no lo crean también Esme gritó.

-Gracias Bella- dijo Esme- vas hacer la mejor mamá-Esme se quedó callada para ver quien había quebrado algo.

-Ma..má?-dije algo sorprendida por lo general tocaba la puerta, lo más probable es que haya tocado pero con los gritos ni se escucho.

-¿Cómo que mamá?-dijo sorprendida Renee. Asentí-Genial, voy hacer abuela-dijo muy sonriente.

Después de explicarle todo a mi mamá y prometerles cuando le diría a Edward me dejaron tranquila.

Al fin estaba a lista justo a tiempo para empezar la ceremonia, empecé a bajar las gradas y lo primero que escuché fueron 2 fuertes silbidos.

-Emmett, Jacob-dijo Rose- no se supone que deberían estar ya sentados- dijo algo enojada Rose.

-SÍ, pero veníamos a decirle a nuestra hermanita que no se vaya a caer- dijo Emmett aguantando la risa.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario- dije algo enojada.

-Ok, pero no te enojes Belly-dijo Jacob

No le pude responder ya que Charlie los amenazo diciéndoles que si no me dejaban tranquila les iba meter una bala en el cuerpo. Eso hizo que salieran volando a sus asientos. Se fueron uno por uno pero todos deseándome suerte.

-Bells te ves hermosa- dijo Charlie.

-Gracias papá-le respondí-solo no dejes que me caiga- le pedí, hay otra vida que depende de mí pensé.

-Jamás-respondió antes de que empezáramos a caminar directo al altar.

Alice se había esmerado con respecto a la decoración todo se veía hermoso. Pero lo más hermoso era la persona que se encontraba esperándome al final del pasillo.

Cuando llegamos al altar estuve a punto de caerme pero como siempre mi príncipe me salvó.

Le agradecí con la mirada y él me lo devolvió con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Cuídala-dijo en tono amenazante Charlie.

-Con mi vida- respondió mi dios griego.

Durante toda la ceremonia Edward no soltó mi mano y yo no deje de mirarlo. Luego de que cada uno dijera sus votos, llegó la parte más importante.

-Edward Cullen aceptas a Bella Swan como tú legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla-dijo el sacerdote.

-Acepto-dijo un muy feliz Edward.

-Y tú Bella Swan aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo-repitió el sacerdote.

-Acepto-dije totalmente segura.

-Ahora sí puede besar a la novia-completó el sacerdote.

-Te amo- dijo Edward

-Te amo- fue lo único que alcancé a decir antes de que todo desapareciera a mi alrededor y solo sentir las manos de Edward en mi cintura mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, el beso fue lento pero tierno cada uno intentaba demostrar cuanto nos amábamos y eso fue suficiente para que soltara unas lágrimas. Todos nos empezaron a felicitar y abrazarnos por nuestro compromiso. Empezó para algo que no estaba preparada, los discursos. Después de que pasó Emmett y sus comentarios inapropiados, Jacob con sus bromas, Charlie con sus amenazas "indirectas", Reneé con su canción de cuna, Esme y sus agradecimientos, Edward y su hermoso discurso. Supuestamente habían acabado los discursos pero nadie sabía la sorpresa.

-Damas y Caballeros- llamó la atención Alice.

-Es un gusto decirles que está noche la novia le dará una sorpresa al novio-dijo Rose.

Edward se me quedó viendo sorprendido. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue encogerme de hombros.

-Edward me harías el favor de mirar debajo de tu silla- pidió Alice

Edward algo extrañado hizo lo que le pidieron, lo cual era una caja dorada con un pequeño moño. Que por cierto no tenía ni idea de donde la habían sacado.

-Ahora nos harías el favor de ver lo que hay adentro-dijo emocionada Rose. Yo estaba que me lanzaba a abrir la caja de tan lento que me parecía que lo hacía Edward.

Cuando por fin lo pudo abrir todos estábamos intentando ver que había dentro.

-¿ES CIERTO?-preguntó Edward. Asentí.-Me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra- gritó Edward.-VOY HACER PAPÁ- gritó muy emocionado, antes de levantarme y empezar a darme vueltas en el aire para después de empezar a besarme por toda la cara.

-te-beso-amo-beso-con-beso-todo-beso-mi-beso-coraz ón.

-y yo a ti mi vida-dije al terminar de besarnos.

-y a ti mi princesa-dijo Edward tocando mi vientre.

-¿Cómo sabes que va hacer niña?-le pregunté

-No lo sé, pero sería perfecto tener una mini Bella-dijo muy sonriente

-Pero me gustaría un mini Edward también-dije feliz.

Luego de que todos nos felicitarán de nuevo y terminará la celebración, nos tuvimos que ir a nuestra luna de miel, la cual no se todavía a donde vamos.

Ha pasado ya 10 años desde que Edward y yo nos casáramos. Resultó ser que la luna de miel fue en la Isla Esme. Y ya 9 años desde que nacieron nuestros pequeños, si resultó ser que tuvimos gemelos los cual llamamos: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan y Edward Anthony Jr. Cullen Swan. También hace 5 años que tuvimos trillizos los cuales se llaman: Christopher Cullen Swan, Isabella Cullen Swan y Alexandra Cullen Swan. Hoy a los niños los dejaremos con sus abuelos, puesto hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas. Edward me va a llevar a cenar, mientras yo intento pensar como le diré que vamos a ser padres de nuevo, y pensar que hace 13 años gracias a mi torpeza y lo muy distraída que soy provoqué _el mejor accidente de mi vida_.


End file.
